


Don't You Have Somewhere Else You Can Stay?

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flooded room. What's Brian to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Have Somewhere Else You Can Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a PWP version of a longer fic I had intended to write. Let's just say the longer fic got stalled out because these two couldn't keep their hands off of each other.
> 
> 2\. Hope you all enjoy.

He still couldn't believe it. All his stuff. His clothes and bedding was washable but his computer and his tv. That stuff was going to cost some money to be replaced.

Then there was the fact that he was now having to share a bed with Vince. How the hell was that going to work?

Then again, it might not. Dom had only said it to him so far. No one had informed Vince of the situation as he wasn't home yet.

Well, until now.

Brian heard the rumble before he really felt it but it was unmistakably the signature purr of Vince's Maxima.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dom? The Buster ain't sleepin' with me," Vince said, storming into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks as he set eyes on the blonde. "Don't you have somewhere else you can stay?"

"Well no. Not really. Kinda stuck here since I destroyed evidence so that you guys would stay outta jail," Brian said.

"Kinda owe the guy for saving your life, V," Dom said.

"I know he saved my life but does he have to sleep in my bed? Can't I just go out and buy him a new bed?"

"Basements a foot deep with water right now. We're going to have to get a pump and get the water our and then there's structural damage that's going to have to be repaired. It won't be for long. Can't you just make the best of it for the time being?"

"Best of it? What best of it? I don't see how there could be anything good about this," Vince said, making his way of out of the room.

This was all too much for him. The damn buster had been in his face from day one. Now he wanted to be in his bed too. Well, that wasn't true. Vince couldn't be lucky enough to think that Brian actually wanted to be in his bed.

Not that Vince wanted Brian in his bed. No. That would go against all the walls he had put up around himself.

Surely he had no fantasies of laying the blonde out on the bed and kissing, biting, licking every inch of that surfer skin.

No. Surely not.

Right?

Vince's head hurt. Making his way up the stairs, he collapsed onto his bed. Figuring he probably wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, he might as well take a nap now.

~oo(0)oo~

"You gonna be okay in there?" Mia asked. "I mean, if you want, I can probably talk Dom into letting you bunk with me."

"Naw. Dom would probably want to have me neutered before letting me sleep in your bed."

"He's right about that," Dom said, walking around the corner as the two stood outside Vince's room. "I doubt he'll bight. You shouldn't worry so much. Hell, might be a good thing."

"A good thing? How so?"

"Who knows, it might bring the two of you closer together. You're always at each other's throats even though you've more than earned our respect," Mia said.

"Just try not to kill each other," Dom said before heading into his own room, shutting the door behind him.

"Mia, this is crazy. I should just go sleep down at the garage. I mean, I know the couch is just as bad as this one here but at least I wouldn't have to worry about Vince."

"Why do you think it will be so difficult?"

"Hard to sleep next to someone that you're attracted to."

There it was. What Mia had suspected all along. The way they fought. Always going at each other with viscious taunts. Unresolved sexual tension at it's finest.

Mia couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell is so funny?" Brian asked.

"You two. Don't see what's right in front of you," she said, opening Vince's door, pushing Brian inside, causing him to stumble back, landing on the bed next to Vince.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vince said, coming fully awake in seconds.

"Mia did it. She pushed me in here."

"The two of you need to quit dancing around each other and see that this was a blessing in disguise. Neither of you are fooling anyone. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if one of you caused the flood in the basement hoping this would happen."

"What's she going on about?" Vince asked.

"You're actually talking to me?"

"Well, at the moment, you seem to be the lesser of two crazies," Vince said.

"Thanks, I guess. As for what she's going on about. I'm not all that sure," Brian said.

"Oh Geez. FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY."

Turning on a dime, Mia left the two speechless as she shut the door behind her.

"V?"

"Uh huh?" Vince choked out.

"I don't want to fuck you," Brian said.

"Good. Me neither."

"I wanna make love you to," Brian said, taking a chance.

"I wanna take a shower," Vince said, jumping out of the bed, slowly slipping out of his clothes as he entered the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Brian's eyes followed him as he did, following the trail of discarded clother as the dark-haired man went.

Slowly stripping down to a pair of red briefs. God how Brian wanted to touch and bite.

Even as the water began running in the shower, Brian couldn't take his eyes away. Then Vince went for them. Sliding his underwear down his legs, Vince saw what he had only before dreamed of.

Hot. Hot didn't even begin to describe what Vince was. He was a walking sex-god. All man. Musky from a long days work. Toned and large from years of hard living.

Hung. That was an accurate description however. Even only semi-hard, Brian could see that Vince was well-endowed.

Oh the things Brian wanted to do at the moment. He didn't want to be just sitting on a bed, watching the man of his dreams. He wanted the man of his dreams.

"You gonna sit there all day, B or are you gonna join me?" Vince asked, stepping under the spray.

Faster than he had ever done it, Brian was undressed and sliding into Vince's arms under the warm spray of the shower.

"Is this for real?" Brian asked.

"Never thought this would happen. I always figured you for likin' the ladies," Vince said, looking into those blue eyes that he dreamed of so often.

"Could say the same about you," Brian said.

"Ever since that first fight. Ever since then, I've wanted you."

"Guess it just goes to show that Mia's always right," Brian replied.

"Guess so. You didn't intentionally flood the basement did you?"

"No. Did you?"

"No. I wonder if she did?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh well. 'nough talkin'. Waited too damn long for this," Vince said, capturing the blonde's lips with his.

~oo(0)oo~

The shower had only been the beginning.

Moving to the bed, Vince finally got to induldge in his fantasy. Laying the blonde down, the started at the feet and kissed his way up, intentionally not touching Brian's erect cock as he went near to it.

Making his way farther north, he let his tongue circle one nipple, biting slightly.

"Vince, god."

"I know I'm good, B but I don't think I'm a God."

"Funny. Get back to what you were doing."

"Pushy. I'da never guessed."

Vince was definitely going to have fun with this.

"Vince, touch me please. I need you."

"What do you want, B? Do you want my fist, my mouth? What?"

"Yes. Anything. Everything. Please."

Begging. He had never heard Brian beg before. It was definitely pulling at his heart strings. Knowing that he was the receiver of such want, such need. It was intense.

"Oh yes," Brian moaned out as Vince engulfed the leaking shaft, straight to the tip in one motion.

Vince knew it wouldn't be long. Even having shot his load once in the shower, Brian was close yet again.

They had time, he wasn't going to prolong Brian his extesy. Not tonight anyways.

"Oh V. Yes. I'm..."

Vince drank down every salty drop he could.

"B, I wanna be inside you," Vince whispered out. He was almost scared to ask for what he wanted. Being there with his blonde angel, he was afraid to show he had needs and wants too.

"Always," Brian moaned out in response, still boneless from the second orgasm.

"Don't have any condoms."

"I trust you," Brian said, holding Vince's scarred right arm.

That was all Vince needed to hear. It was what he had hoped he would hear.

Bringing Brian's ankles up to his shoulders, he prepared his love before pressing the head of his shaft to the puckered opening.

Easing in slowly, he captured the blonde's lips with his own.

"Never thought it could be like this," Vince said, moving slowly inside his lover. He wanted this moment to last forever.

What Vince wanted and what actually happened though, were two different things. Being inside the tight heat, he knew he wouldn't last long. Not this first time.

It was Brian that sealed their lips as he felt Vince flooding him with his seed. Once Vince pulled free, Brian was laying him down on his back, snuggling into his side as he pulled the covers up over them.

"Am I still gonna have to move back down to the basement?" Brian asked.

"Naw," Vince said, not being able to hold back his laugh. "I want ya here, in our bed, everynight."

"Good," Brian said, holding Vince close as the closed his eyes.

Brian couldn't help but smile. The 'our bed' hadn't been lost on him.

~oo(0)oo~

"Hey Mia. Thanks for that last night," Brian said, smiling as he and Vince walked out the back door to join everyone at breakfast.

"No problem. Always here to help," she said.

"What did you do?" Dom asked.

"Nothin'. Just gave the guys a little 'push' in the right direction. Besides, you're the one who flooded the baement," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Mia!"

"Don't worry about it, Dom," Vince said.

"Yeah. We kinda figured that something like that might have happened."

"You did?"

"Yeah well. Couldn't have been a coincidence that the basement floods, we're forced to share a bed and then we wind up fucking like rabbits all night," Vince said, laughing his ass off as Dom spit eggs down the table.

"Oh man, we did get ya that time, Dom."

It was true. They had gotten him but ultimately, he had been the one to get them together and they owed him big time.

**Fin** , _for now!_


End file.
